Daddy's Day Out
by CiZiwejes
Summary: Nah...i thought i heard someone called you Uncle Sammy'. A one-shot done from another Winchester's POV. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: The boys and the Impala were none of mine.

**Daddy's Day Out**

It was just another day with another fight. These days their time was filled with endless fighting, biting off each other's head, blaming each other for being uncaring and not understanding. The fighting would always ends with daddy walking away from the site; to an unknown spot. Sometime when they bickered in her, Daddy would always be the first one to fell quiet; dead silent. But today, they fought inside the motel, about Uncle Sammee meeting with that bitch Ruby last night.

When she thinks of Ruby, she really felt like ramming into someone and knocking them dead. When daddy was away for four months, the bitch always rode shotgun with Uncle Sammee. Sometime she would just appear out of nowhere and most of the time Uncle Sammee never really invited her in.

She didn't like Ruby; she smelt suspicious, talked suspiciously and acted suspiciously. If only she had a self-eject passenger seat, she would eject her out right away.

Ruby was harsh; slamming her precious door, putting her stinky feet on her dashboard, drawing foul images on her windows; all the things she hated that Daddy and Uncle Sammee never did. Daddy and Uncle Sammee never really saw this, but she thought Ruby was driving a wedge between them both, taking each of them away from each other.

Today, the fighting ended differently. Daddy stormed out from the room, in the middle of the blizzard, heading towards her. He opened her door and hopped in. Without haste, Daddy turned her ignition on and revved her away from the motel parking lot.

Oh no! Not another visit to the bar. If she has autopilot, she would drive Daddy away from there. She didn't like the smell Daddy had on him when he was done there. Usually when Daddy fought with Uncle Sammee, they would visit the bar. Daddy would disappear into it and came out hours later; drunk and boozed. Only then, they would return to the motel in which Uncle Sammee was nowhere to be found. Again, Daddy would just turn silent and lost to the world.

Poor Daddy! Poor Uncle Sammee! Damn that bitch Ruby! Opps! Daddy would be mad at her for uttering foul language. It's not fair, Daddy could swear, Uncle Sammy too.

However, tonight was different. Daddy had just driven her passed some possible bars along the road. So Daddy's not going to the bar. That's a relief for her. At least Daddy's not going to be sick again. She hated seeing Daddy getting sick, heaving on the side of the road alone. Months before, Uncle Sammee would always be by Daddy's side when he's vomiting, offering Daddy comfort and all. These days, Daddy was always alone. She really wished she could reach Daddy and pat his back while he spewed his gut out.

Today, daddy was quiet as he drove her away towards an unknown direction. Daddy was gripping to her wheel tightly, sending shivers all over her body. It didn't frighten her at all, daddy never mistreats her. Well, he did mistreat her one time. But she understood. She didn't even beg him to stop. He needed to let out his feelings after grandpa died and if daddy chose her to be his punching bag, she was more than willing.

Daddy was speeding over the speed limit and she was scared he would ram himself into a tree as a show of protest. She's okay if Daddy sped when he's happy but she was terrified if he was speeding when he was unhappy. She was scared of Daddy hurting himself, getting into accidents like they did once. But then, they were rammed by a truck; not that they ran into it.

Still, she was worried when Uncle Sammee came to see her at the Silver Salvage, mentioning to Bobby about Daddy being irresponsive to treatments. But Uncle Sammee gave her a slight of hope when he urged Bobby to repair her; save everything even if they had the fewest of chance; implying he was not going to give up on Daddy. At least she knew Uncle Sammee won't let Daddy dies. But recently, she wasn't sure whether Uncle Sammee really cares about Daddy anymore. Stop it! It's not fair to judge.

Suddenly, Daddy stopped speeding and started sliding her down the road smoothly. Even Daddy's grip on her steering wheel was not as tight as before. But then, she could feel the trembling in Daddy's hand; the coldness radiating from his skin stinging her, making her shuddered. Daddy always felt hot to the touch but nowadays, he was always cold.

Daddy's feet released her gas pedal slowly and lastly halting her into a stop at a ledge, where down the ravine, lush forests spread endlessly. They were in the middle of nowhere, with no one around to help if there should be any assault. She waited. _Daddy, say something_.

Out of the blue, Daddy slammed his face to her steering wheel and started weeping sadly. She could feel his tears running down her wheel, dripping on her carpet under his feet. That tears were the only thing hot coming out from Daddy. The rest was as cold as ice. She could feel his body shook with grief, filled with frightening tremors. She was crying herself.

'Daddy, daddy stop crying' Daddy never wept – as much as she knew. Maybe he did cry twice, but never weeping like this.

"Sammy…" Daddy slurred sadly. His voice was muffled by never ending hiccups. "Why?". She wasn't sure whether Daddy was speaking to her or to himself. Either way she could only listen. Oh! How she wished she was Kid in the Knight Rider series. Then she could comfort Daddy with soothing words, cry along with him and talk him to sleep.

Not enough with the weeping, Daddy started wailing helplessly as more tears ran down his cheek and her steering wheel. Daddy was always fragile these days, but she never thought he would be this fragile. Maybe he needed some time to let out.

Daddy never showed his feelings in the open. Every time, Daddy would just bring down a wall around him, hiding his true feelings from anyone, even from Uncle Sammy. Most of the time, Daddy would hide away his pain and sorrow in order to show strength. She understood Daddy needed to be strong to protect Uncle Sammee, to protect her and sometime to protect grandpa too.

So, she let Daddy gush his feelings out. She wouldn't interrupt. Let Daddy ease whatever tangles he had in his heart. Then maybe he would open his heart to her, to let his feelings free. Daddy rarely spoke to her these days. He was always silent; no more joking and teasing Uncle Sammee and her. My! She missed that so much. Daddy was so funny, even Uncle Sammee laughed at Daddy's jokes sometime.

Daddy kept on wailing and later when he lost his breath, Daddy started sobbing. His breath hitched and caught in his chest. She was getting worried. Daddy had the past of a broken heart; she feared it might return now.

'Uncle Sammee, where are you?'

"I've lost my brother…I've lost my one and only brother" Daddy whispered to her. "What am I supposed to do?"

She knew it! That bitch Ruby was trouble in the first place. Uncle Sammee should have thought first before he leapt. She couldn't understand what Daddy meant that he'd lost Uncle Sammee. Uncle Sammee was still there. But she knew Uncle Sammee was not the same since Daddy went down the pit.

'There…there Daddy, don't worry' she soothed him albeit knowing daddy couldn't hear a thing. 'Uncle Sammee will see that Ruby is a bitch…be patient Daddy, it'll all be okay soon'.

"Can't he see that I love him?" Daddy asked again, half sobbing half shouting.

'Uncle Sammee knew…it's just that when you're gone he'd been through a lot' she tried to explain. 'You should see him after he and Bobby buried you…he was so heartbroken, he didn't sleep and eat for days'. She was the only witness to Uncle Sammee's despairs when Daddy was gone. She had one day witnessed Uncle Sammee crying and wailing on her steering wheel the way Daddy did today. Most of the time, tears came trickling down Uncle Sammee's face without he even realized it.

'Uncle Sammee loves you too Daddy…believe me, I know'.

"I miss my little Sammy" Daddy whispered quietly.

'So did Uncle Sammee daddy…he misses you so much, when you were alive again, he just didn't know how to show it…give him time daddy' she really wished Daddy could hear her now.

"Maybe we should give him some time" suddenly she could feel the life in Daddy. She almost jumped with glee. Maybe Daddy heard her after all. Maybe she never have to be Kid to make Daddy understands.

"Sam will always be my little Sammy…" Daddy concluded. She was glad when Daddy's sobbing had stopped and Daddy started wiping the tears away from his face. "And you will always be my little baby" Daddy patted her adoringly. If she was a cat, she would purr lovingly. But Daddy hated cats, he was allergic to them. So, she preferred to be a rabbit. Daddy loves rabbits.

"We'll give some time…and soon he'll see that Ruby's a bitch" Daddy was leaning against her seat now. She could feel the peacefulness he had within.

'Way to go Daddy!' she cheered for him. If she was human she would make a good cheerleader.

"Thanks baby…I love you" Daddy caressed her lovingly.

'I love you too Daddy'

Then, Daddy's phone rang. He picked it up at instant and she could feel relief washing over Daddy like the ocean. Instantly, she knew who was on the other end of the line.

"Hiya Sammy"

She sighed with relief. So today, the fight ended differently – way different from before. Maybe today was the start of something new yet so familiar. Daddy had his day out and it was worth it. She was sure after a minute or two, Daddy would drive her back to the motel and this time around Uncle Sammee will be there to welcome them home.

'Love you Daddy…love you Uncle Sammee'

"Sammy…did you say something?" Oh dear! "Nah…I thought I heard somebody calling you Uncle Sammy" and Daddy laughed.

Ops! Maybe Daddy heard her all right.

THE END

a/n: This fic came to me while I was cracking my head for my next class. It's just that I thought the Impala looked cute sometime, wonder what she would looks like if she's a human.


End file.
